


[Podfic of] Such a Precious Thing, by LolaFeist

by shiningartifact



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not training to be a sword swallower. It's just a sensitive gag reflex. It's not uncommon."</p><p>Stiles glares, grips the base of Derek's cock harder, and licks a long, hot stripe up the underside like the brat he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Such a Precious Thing, by LolaFeist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Such a Precious Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374349) by [wangler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangler/pseuds/wangler). 



To download the audiobook (M4B), click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/2471c7wdg80k6zj/Such_a_Precious_Thing.m4b)** and then click to download the file.

To download the mp3, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2a8867jpvka0rw1/Such_a_Precious_Thing.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got. If you want to know when I release new podfic, feel free to follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sa_podfic) or [tumblr](http://sa-podfic.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've made a podfic, and I wanted to just do a spontaneous, quick & dirty one to get back into it. And well - this story is definitely dirty, y'all. :) I love the way that it's simultaneously so damn sweet and hot as fuck.
> 
> I wanted to try something new to shake off the cobwebs, so I tried to just read straight through, as though there was someone in the room that I was reading to. There were few lines that I did twice, but for the most part, this is just one take. The sound quality isn't the greatest, unfortunately, but hopefully it's not too bad. Anyway, this was fun to do, and I hope that people enjoy it.


End file.
